


Lucky Star

by piecesofseikatsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piecesofseikatsu/pseuds/piecesofseikatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what if the star doesn't actually shine that bright?" She whispered. </p><p>It hurt him to see her feeling so doubtful about her own self. </p><p>"I can see its worth," he answered, smiling gently. "I would definitely get one of them for you if I could, Coccinelle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Untouchable by Taylor Swift and a whole lot sad ML fanfics. You have been warned.

He remembered the first time he met his lady. 

She was leaping from one roof to another in late night Paris. He remembered being mesmerized by the flicker of red, so he pounced, following right behind her as if she were a laser point. 

(Metaphorically, she definitely was.)

He remembered her pausing her dance and staring at him curiously. He returning her stare with a rakish look. 

She rolled her eyes with her arms crossed but the amused smile didn't leave her face. 

"My name is Ladybug," she introduced herself, swinging her yoyo, midnight blue eyes surrounded by black-spotted red mask. 

He liked the way she swung her yoyo and the way she spoke. Her voice was soft and steady. It reminded him of late nights of his lost mother telling stories of happily ever afters. 

"It's a plurr-sure to meet you, my lady," he winked as he regained his stand, towering over her with ease instead of looking up to her like a lovestruck fool. "Chat Noir reporting." 

He remembered deciding she promised happiness.

*** 

Their first meeting was quite symbolic of their relationship, really. The duo had faced all sorts of troubles and monsters, yet their routine was always the same. He did the distracting and destroying, while she always strategized and saved the city of love in the end. He had been taunted by people as a sidekick of their most beloved hero, but it didn't matter. As long as he could be with her, everything's alright for him. 

He loved her as much as the citizens of Paris did. Perhaps maybe even more. 

At first it was purely of her confidence and intelligence, but he pushed those two reasons to the back of his mind when she sometimes stayed silent after the end of their battles with akumas and during night patrols. 

He concealed his worry with his usual playful tone, asking her what was wrong. She smiled and shook her head every time. It was only once when she asked him an unexpected question. 

"Chat, how is your civilian identity?" 

"Rather civilized," he said, twirling his baton behind his back, waiting for her to face him. "Quieter and more generally accepted by the public, I guess." He swallowed back the lump in his throat. 

"Wow," she teased in the faintest of pleasant surprise, her friendly grin definitely not too visible if he didn't possess night vision as Chat Noir. "So you normally don't make lame puns." 

He shrugged. "It's hard to when you don't know who would bother to listen to you blabbering nonsense." 

"...I get you," she admitted after a period of silence. "For me, I feel like I'm never enough as my own self." He rose an inquiring eyebrow before she rushed to add. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful for my civilian life. What I mean is that," she said, maybe a little ruefully. "I wish I could be as brave and likeable as myself even without my ladybug identity." 

Her eyes were twinkling with the lights of Paris, the soft gleaming of the stars scattered in the sky. He swore water flickered in them indecisively before she slightly turned away from him. 

He felt a little lump in his throat. He was sure that this was perhaps the closest he could get to his lady, and he was glad that he could be confided in such thoughts she kept to herself. 

"My lady." He settled himself on the roof, legs dangling. He pointed at one of the stars. "Do you see that star?" 

She tilted her head adorably. He fought back a purr. "Yes, Chat." 

"Actions define a person," he said, lifting his head to look at her, who was leaning against the chimney. "A star, no matter how large the clouds are, never stops shining. Because it is a star." 

"So what if the star doesn't actually shine that bright?" She whispered. 

It hurt him to see her feeling so doubtful about her own self. 

"I can see its worth," he answered, smiling gently. "I would definitely get one of them for you if I could, Coccinelle." 

"Your cockiness is not needed," she admonished. He allowed her to drag him to the edge of the roof. "Your remarkable cat reflexes is another thing for this city though."

"My pleasure," he commented as he felt himself sway with the breeze and with the snort of her.

He decided she promised happiness. He decided to give her something. 

A lucky star. 

*** 

He had never known that rooves had that sort of cool texture. 

The little things had also never seemed so serious to him. Until now. 

One hand was clutching on his shoulder and another gripped his head. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, her sobs breathy and loud. 

He bit his lip and forced himself to sit a bit straighter. He saw the different shade of red marked on her bright spandex suit.

"Don't...cry," he managed to say clearly, coughing blood that had stained half of his clothing. "Don't...Ladybug." 

"No!" Her voice cracked. "I can't stop, Chat. Hawkmoth is fucking going to pay for this." Fire burnt in her eyes. "Don't go. Please." She succumbed to cries, mumbling incoherent words, her gestures wild. 

"It's...it's all right," He smiled at the glimmering gold gates he could see. His vision was going dark after everything was burning. Burning brighter than ever. He heaved his breathing, the pain---his last pain crippling thorough his body. "I...I see...see the star, my lady. I've...f-finally got it, f...for yo... you. I--I hope you see it." 

*** 

Among a meadow of stars, he saw his mother running towards him.

He stretched his arms wide and breathed in his mother's flowery scent. His lady's scent.

"She'll see the star, my boy. It was hard for me to wait for you up here. I think it's not going to be so much different for you to await your lucky star's arrival."

"I know," he murmured. "It almost felt like coming home."

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm so sorry.


End file.
